Chris i Scott
Relacja między łowcą Chrisem Argentem i Prawdziwym Alfą Scottem McCall'em. Historia Sezon 1 Wolf Moon Scott po raz pierwszy poznał Chrisa w lesie, podczas pełni księżyca, gdzie przeszedł swoją pierwszą przemianę w wilkołaka jako rezultat ugryzienia przez Petera Hale'a. Chris wraz z innymi łowcami szukał wilkołaków w lesie, i postrzelił Scotta w ramię, przypinając go do drzewa. Zanim mógł jednak poznać młodego wilkołaka, Derek go uratował poprzez doprowadzenie do utraty przytomności dwóch towarzyszy Chrisa. Derekowi udało się uratować Scotta i zaciągnąć go w bezpieczne miejsce, zostawiając Chrisa w spokoju. Następnego dnia Chris przyjeżdża po Allison do szkoły. Scott, zaskoczony znajomym zapachem, odwrócił się i zrozumiał, że ojciec jego ukochanej jest łowcą wilkołaków, jednakże Chris nie pamiętał wyglądu wilkołaka, którego postrzelił podczas nocy, co poniekąd uratowało Scotta przed zainteresowaniem ze strony łowców. Second Chance at First Line Na początku odcinka w szatni graczy lacrosse, Scott wciąż przeżywa szok po odkryciu, że Chris jest łowcą. Rozmawia on o swoim odkryciu i swoich niepokojach ze Stilesem, który też był tymi nowościami zaskoczony. Wieczorem nowo przemieniony wilkołak, nie mogąc zapanować nad swoją likantropią chodził po dachu domu Argentów, przyglądając się Allison przez jej szybę w oknie. W pewnym momencie Allison zasunęła zasłony, przez co Scott zobaczył swoje odbicie. Przeraziło go to przez co zeskoczył z dachu i wbiegł na jezdnię, co spowodowało do nieumyślnego potrącenia nastolatka przez samochód kierowany przez Chrisa. Zaniepokojony sytuacją Chris wyszedł z samochodu i zapytał się Scotta czy wszystko jest w porządku. Zaskoczony nastolatek odpowiada że tak, co wzbudziło zainteresowanie łowcy. Allison przerażona wybiegła z domu i chciała wiedzieć, czy Scott jest cały i zdrowy. W czasie zdarzenia rozmowa szybko zeszła na lacrosse i mecz. Zainteresowany faktem szybkiego dojścia do siebie Scotta, Chris stwierdził, że pójdzie na mecz. Podczas meczu lacrosse Chris był świadkiem wyjątkowych uzdolnień McCalla, co wywołało podejrzenia doświadczonego myśliwego. Pack Mentality Po podwójnej randce jaka się odbyła w miejscowej kręgielni (Scott i Allison oraz Lydia i Jackson) Scott odprowadził ukochaną do domu. Przed domem nastolatki para dwukrotnie się pocałowała, co zauważył stojący w oknie Chris. Cały czas przyglądał się młodej parze podejrzliwie. Magic Bullet Przyjazd Kate (siostry Chrisa) do miasta powoduje pojawienie się tajemniczego wilkołaka Alfa na drodze, gdy kobieta kierowała samochodem. Alfa zaatakował jej samochód, przez co Kate użyła broni by go odstraszyć. Zraniony Alfa wezwał swoją Betę, Scotta. W tym samym czasie Chris był już w drodze po Kate, która szybko go o ataku na nią zawiadomiła. Kate, chcąc zabić wilkołaka postrzeliła (nie wiedząc kogo) Dereka (Betę) biorąc go za Alfę. Chris dojechał do Kate i szybko ją ostrzegł by schowała broń. Scott z daleka przysłuchiwał się ich dyskusji. Nazajutrz Allison zaprosiła na wspólną naukę Scotta do swojego domu. Po pewnym czasie zeszli do garażu, bo nastolatka chciała mu pokazać swoje zamiłowanie do łucznictwa, jednakże usłyszeli że ktoś wchodzi i ukryli się za samochodem. Zauważył to Chris, który niezręcznie przyłapał młodą parę. Zaproponował im, by pomogli wypakować zakupy. Przed domem Chris zasugerował by Scott wrócił do domu, jednakże Kate powiedziała, że urocze, brązowe oczy zostają na kolacji. Chris zapytał się nastolatka, czy je mięso, a ten odpowiada, że tak. Przy stole Chris chcący sprawdzić Scotta i jego wytrzymałość zaoferował mu piwo a następnie tequilę, jednakże chłopak zręcznie odmówił mówiąc że nie może, gdyż jest niepełnoletni. Kate powiedziała, że większość by nie odmówiła. Allison by rozładować napięcie powiedziała rodzicom i cioci, że Scott gra w lacrosse. Kate zapytała się, co to za sport. Scott spróbował wytłumaczyć, że to niczym hokej na trawie. Scott, by odrobinę wyładować napięcie i poszukać naboju dla Dereka, udał się do toalety. W torebce Kate udało mu się go przypadkowo odnaleźć i chciał już pójść, by uratować drugiego wilkołaka. Allison, by pokazać Scotta jako dobrą osobę, powiedziała rodzinie, że nastolatek pracuje w klinice weterynaryjnej. Victoria zapytała się co myśli o ostatnich atakach, na co nastolatek odpowiedział, że nie wie, gdyż zajmuje się kotami i psami. Chris, chcąc sprawdzić Scotta, czy jest wilkołakiem, opowiedział mu historię o dzikim psie, który przegryzał kłami drzwi klatki, i który nie mógł się uspokoić, przez co Gerard (wspomniany jako ojciec Chrisa i Kate, bez imienia) musiał go zastrzelić, co nie spodobało się Allison. Historia była oczywistą aluzją do wilkołaków. Po kolacji Chris patrzyła na swoją córkę i Scotta całujących się przy drzwiach. Kate, której zniknęło coś z torebki zapytała się Scotta czy coś jej zabrał. Chris podszedł i wsparł siostrę w przesłuchaniu. Allison mająca dość zachowania rodziny obroniła Scotta i wyjęła prezerwatywę z kieszeni i powiedziała, że to ona grzebała w rzeczach cioci. Rodzeństwo Argentów z niezręczną miną pozwolili Scottowi wyjść z ich domu w spokoju. The Tell Scott i córka Chrisa Allison postanowili pójść na wspólne wagary, by uczcić jej urodziny. Po wywiadówce, Chris i Victoria dowiedzieli się, że ich córki nie było tego dnia w szkole. Zaniepokojona sytuacją swojego syna Melissa zapytała się rodziców Allison czy też ich córka nie była w szkole. Chris ze względu na wspólne wagary był oburzony i już chciał zrobić swojej córce karę rozmiaru biblijnego, jednakże pojawienie się pumy wywołało zamieszanie. Myśliwy zastrzelił pumę, co wywołało smutek u Scotta i Allison. Wolf's Bane Co-Captain Formality Code Breaker Sezon 2 Omega Shape-shifted Ice Pick Master Plan Ciekawostki * Chris jako łowca, który przestrzega kodu, nigdy by nie zabił Scotta. * Powodem niechęci Chrisa do Scotta w sezonach 1 i 2 była niechęć myśliwego do istot nadprzyrodzonych. Jednakże, gdy zobaczył, że jego ojciec Gerard jest prawdziwym wrogiem w Beacon Hills a wilkołaki próbowały chronić ludzi przed Kanimą, zmienił nastawienie i zobaczył w młodym wilkołaku sojusznika (wzajemna chęć ochrony niewinnych) a we własnym ojcu wroga. (Battlefield, Master Plan) * Chris kazał Allison zerwać ze Scottem w odcinku Omega, by go chronić przed Gerardem. * Scott z początku bał się Chrisa, gdyż ten wiedział jak zabić wilkołaki i był ojcem jej ukochanej. Nawigacja Kategoria:Relacje Kategoria:A do Z Kategoria:Przyjaźń